Sick
by tigershatecinammon
Summary: AU. OOC!Karofsky. Kurt's got an eating disorder, and the one who used to bully him is the one that probably saved his life. The clueless Glee club feels awful for not noticing. Now multi-chapter!
1. Getting Help

**Author's Note**: Based on a prompt that went something along the lines of, "Kurt's got an eating disorder, and only Karofsky notices." This is now a multi-chapter story, and I've edited the first chapter to make it flow better.

* * *

When they first began the task of tossing Kurt into the dumpster, it took two of them. He was never fat or all that heavy, but he was still too cumbersome to toss properly with only one person. As the year wore on, Karofsky began to notice that he could lift the boy easily and toss him in by himself. He wondered when it had gotten so easy. Many people thought Karofsky big and stupid; this wasn't true at all. He might not've been very book smart, but he had common sense. He could see that Kurt was getting thinner and he looked awful.

The concealer under his eyes wasn't able to disguise the dark circles that shone clear through. The light makeup he wore didn't even match his skin tone anymore; he was getting paler. Karofsky had his suspicions, but he didn't want to say anything. That would imply that he cared about Hummel, the fag, the fairy. Of course he didn't. He just felt bad for picking on a sick kid when he was already so tiny and vulnerable.

And so began Operation: Stalk Hummel, as Karofsky had christened it. He just wanted to know if he was right, he assured his doubtful masculinity. He had decided that the harsh voice at the back of his head was his masculinity, wondering why the hell he was trying to look after the fairy kid. And Karofsky would snap that he wasn't _looking after_ the kid, he just wanted to know if he was right. And that voice would laugh derisively, and he would wonder if he was going crazy.

The third day of Operation: Stalk Hummel, meant Karofsky was following the kid practically everywhere. He'd gotten good at this, knew Kurt's routes and everything by now, and he was actually attending lunch today. Karofsky liked to eat, but for the past few days, he'd noticed Kurt skipped lunch and hid out in the choir room. He was relieved that today, he'd finally get some food in his stomach. He got into line behind Kurt, watching as the boy bought a plain salad with no dressing and a bottle of water.

Kurt ignored him, only a slight tremble of his body indicated that he knew Karofsky was even there. And didn't that small boy's trembling just make him feel like the lowest of the low for being such a jerk. As Kurt went to sit with his friends, he wobbled minutely before adopting the _I-will-own-you-all-one-day__-holier-than-thou_ look that he usually wore. Karosky sat with the jocks, Kurt sat with the gleeks, and Karofsky watched Kurt push his food around while only taking one or two actual bites.

He was right; he knew it. Kurt never ate, as far as Karofsky could tell. His cheekbones used to be high and prominent, now they were just gaunt and sunken. His eyes, once a vibrant blue, were now dull and accented by dark circles that not even the best concealer could match, because his soft skin was now too pale for any makeup shade on the market.

Karofsky couldn't just watch the kid waste away to nothing. Then he'd feel _guilty_. And Dave Karofsky didn't like guilt. He caught the entire group after school, listening in on their conversation. "Kurt, what's up with Karofsky stalking you? Is he harassing you?" Finn demanded.

Kurt slowly shook his head, tired eyes looking anywhere but at them. "No. Maybe he just happens to be in the same place. He doesn't do anything other than the normal dumpster toss, and that's been a while, too."

"I don't like him being around you all the time, Kurt. He's dangerous. What if he hurts you?" Mercedes asked, putting a hand on Kurt's thin shoulder. The small, sickly boy jerked away.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Quinn asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Kurt answered tersely.

Karofsky couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't you tell them the truth, Kurt?" he asked as he revealed himself to the group.

Kurt looked up, blue eyes wide. "What?"

"You're not okay. I don't know how _I_ noticed and your best friends didn't, but whatever. The point is, Kurt, it's dangerous, okay? You have to stop, get help, do something." Karosky had never sounded so...concerned before, at least not in front of the gleeks.

"Let it go, Dave, please," Kurt begged, eyes locked on his. And no one had called him Dave in years.

"Kurt? White boy, what's he talking about?" Mercedes asked, looking between Kurt and Karofsky.

"Shut up, Aretha," Karofsky muttered, before turning his attention back to Kurt. "It's not safe, Kurt. You're going to die." Everyone gasped in disbelief.

"No I'm not. I've got it under control," he snapped back. "I hit eighty four last week. I'm weightless. Almost." Karofsky glanced at the assembled Glee club, most of them staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Kurt's anorexic, you idiots. And you call _me_ a Neanderthal," Karofsky grumbled. Kurt's eyes widened and the little color left in his face drained away.

"You _idiot_," he snarled, in an entirely unKurt-like way.

"You're a _liar_," Rachel declared, stepping forward. "If one of my teammates were starving themselves, I think I'd notice."

Karofsky grabbed a hold of Kurt gently, afraid of breaking him, before turning him to face the Glee club. Puck and Finn had automatically moved forward, but Kurt didn't look scared. More like...resigned.

"Please, Dave. Don't...no one deserves to see this," he begged quietly, eyes never leaving the ground.

"They'll want to help," Karofsky insisted. No one seemed to know what to say, so Karofsky reached and pulled off Kurt's jacket, ignoring the fact that he was pretty much _undressing_ the _gay kid_. He handed the soft garment off to Mercedes, who looked at Kurt's skinny arms in disbelief. Karofsky lifted one and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's wrist. They almost went around twice. Kurt was catatonic by this point, refusing to look at or acknowledge anyone around him.

He didn't protest when Karofsky lifted up his shirt, exposing his clearly visible ribs and counting them. "They're all there. Just suffocating," he said quietly, letting Kurt's shirt fall back down to cover his shame. And then Kurt was crying. Not loud, gasping sobs, just silent tears that fell in a steady stream down his face, eyes closed as they escaped from under his lashes.

Finn moved to hug him, but Kurt backed up quickly. "No...don't touch me," he said quietly. "Please, I just...don't." Everyone was shocked when Kurt turned to _Karofsky_ of all people and held out his thin arms. "Please," he whispered. And Karofsky shocked everyone further by embracing Kurt carefully.

"I'm really sorry. So sorry, Kurt," he murmured into Kurt's hair, soothing him as best he could, wincing every time he felt the sharp prod of a bone.

The Glee club stood there, knowing they had failed Kurt. Instead, it was someone who had bullied him since the sixth grade that had come to his rescue, probably saved his life. They had never felt so useless before. Kurt's life had been at stake, and Karofsky had saved him. Now, _there_ was a twist.


	2. Institution

**Author's Note**: So, I've gotten a lot of requests to add a sequel. I've decided to attempt a multi-chapter story, so here is the second chapter of what, hopefully, will be a well-recieved first multi-chap fic. This is a _Dave Karofsky redemption story_, so if you don't like Karofsky, you're in the wrong place. I'm not sure who I'm going to have Kurt end up with. The choices are Blaine, Karofsky, or Puck. Please feel free to PM me or leave in a review who you'd like. I always take reader reviews seriously. Let me know what you think. Now, on to the story!

* * *

So much had happened since Dave had outed Kurt's illness to the Glee Club. They'd told his dad, and he'd been sent to a rehab facility for a few months until he reached their minimum required weight for his height. He was one of few guys that were at the institution for anorexia. Most were there for drug use, and looked at Kurt as though he were beneath them. Most of them were pretty skinny, though.

The halls were miserable at night; he learned that very quickly. There was always crying and sometimes screaming. Sometimes, it was him. Others, it was his roommate, a nice boy named Blaine who was also gay, and a fan of self-harm. He was candid about his life, sharing a lot with Kurt while the countertenor tried to keep his life private. He didn't want to mix these two worlds; then they'd be forever entwined. When he left this place, he didn't want to ever think about it again. It was awful here.

He felt out of touch, like this wasn't his life. He wore scratchy, institution-issued scrub-like clothes, slept on a thin, lumpy mattress, and was pumped full of sugar water until he could barely move without fear of sloshing. He was alone most of the time. He didn't make many friends at the institution, didn't want to. His father came to visit him irregularly, usually once or twice a month. Kurt didn't want to see him; he looked so happy and reminded the smaller boy of the life he'd left behind. Even if it was only temporary, Kurt didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he was away while Finn, Carole, and Burt spent time together and bonded.

__

"Sorry, Kurt," his dad says, eyes downcast and ashamed. "I can't keep you with me. I'm gonna have to send you to a crazy home. I love you, you know I do. But I can't risk Carole and Finn because you're crazy." Then his dad looks up and he's smiling, all happy like Kurt is supposed to understand.

"No!" Kurt screams, eyes wide and spilling tears. "I'm so sorry, Daddy! I'll stop; I promise! I'll eat! I'll eat anything you want. Burgers! Milkshakes! Slim Jims; I promise! Don't send me away! Nonononononono..."

"Kurt!" Kurt became vaguely aware of the fact that he was now awake. Twisted up in his blankets, he blinked sluggishly, his _no_s fading, then stopping completely.

"Oh God, Blaine. I'm sorry." He scrubbed at his face, the sweat from his nightmare mixing with the salt of tears that he can taste on his lips. He wondered how long he'd been crying. His hair was sticking to the back of his neck, and he pushed his hands through it, sitting up and causing Blaine to pull back. The older boy stared at him with something akin to concern in his face, and Kurt turned away, not meeting his eyes.

"Kurt..it's okay. Do you want me to try and page a nurse? I mean, they usually don't answer this time of night, but I can try and get a sedative for you."

Kurt didn't think at all before blurting, "Sleep with me?"

Blaine appeared taken aback. "What?"

Kurt blushed, turning away. "I didn't mean...I don't...Can you just hold me, Blaine? Until I fall asleep?" he begged, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"Sure," Blaine agreed slowly, and Kurt untwisted himself from the blankets and scooted over, making room for his one friend. Blaine slid in beside the smaller boy, and after a moment's hesitation, he wrapped an arm Kurt's waist and pulled him in until he was flush against his chest, tucking his head down and letting him feel the steady beat of Blaine's heart.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, so quiet Blaine almost thought it was his imagination. He thought it might have been, when he looked down and realized Kurt was asleep. Blaine sighed sadly. Kurt wasn't made for a place like this. He was too fragile, too vulnerable. He'd been hurt, mostly by himself it seemed. Blaine wanted to make him feel better, so he could get better and get out of this place. If not for himself, then maybe for Blaine. To give him hope.


	3. Lack of Personal Space, and Other Things

**Author's Note**: I just want to clarify something about last chapter. The italicized part, where Kurt's dreaming about his father sending him away, is _only a dream_. That's _not_ how it really went down, promise! I'll add the way Kurt got committed in a later chapter. Right now, I'm playing it by ear, so I'm hoping my muse sticks with me. Also, don't forget to vote on who you want Kurt to end up with: Karofsky, Puck, or Blaine. So far, Blaine's winning.

**ALSO**: I didn't do very much research on proceedings in mental hospitals. I'm not going to lie, Kurt's schedule, and the way the rooms are and whatnot is kind of based on a book I read. I wasn't sure how to type something like that into Google, so I just went with what the book said. As always, reviews inspire me. If there's something you want to see, let me know and I'll try to work it into the story.

* * *

Kurt learned that sexuality was fluid in a place like this. Straight, gay, bi, it didn't matter when you were stuck in a room with someone of the same sex and kept strictly away from anyone of the opposite gender, for the most part. If you were a straight guy, well...you got over that hangup fairly quickly unless you wanted to be celibate. Kurt learned quickly that he was a commodity: someone _pretty_, someone even a straight guy would find attractive. Even with his anorexia and the things that had happened to his appearance because of it, many of the guys still made passes at him. He refused, though he did jerk Blaine off once or twice just so he'd shut the hell up and go to sleep.

He didn't want to do something because he was desperate and isolated. As funny as it was, Blaine was the only thing keeping him sane in this place. He was on a strict diet, and before he was allowed to throw his trays away from meals, they were checked by an orderly. He took antidepressants in the morning, and a sleeping aid at night. He had group therapy three times a week and a private therapy session at least once a day. He was catty and distant with Dr. Bent, telling him to _go to hell_ on more than one occasion.

His doctor creeped him out. Not because he was trying to probe into Kurt's life; that was to be expected. The guy _was_ a shrink, after all. But Kurt didn't like the way Dr. Bent felt his ribs every time he came in...like he _liked_ being able to feel the bones protruding from Kurt's body. It squicked him, but he didn't complain. He wanted to get better so he could go home. While the thought of leaving Blaine saddened him, they had already promised to write to each other, no matter who got out first.

There were some seriously disturbed people in the institution. One guy had killed someone and pled insanity. He stared blankly at everything and nothing, and it was fairly unsettling. One girl had been raped and gotten pregnant. But she'd stabbed herself in the stomach to kill the baby. Kurt was nowhere near as fucked up as some of these people.

"Kurt?" Blaine said tentatively, trying to pull the smaller boy out of his internal musings.

"Yeah?" he replied absently.

"Time for group."

Kurt sighed heavily before hauling himself off his bed where he'd been sitting cross-legged, reading a book. He trudged after Blaine, who brushed their hands together before grabbing Kurt's and twining their fingers together. Kurt had learned quickly that Blaine was a very tactile person. He liked to hug and touch and hold hands and kiss cheeks. Kurt, who liked personal space, had taken a while to get used to this. It showed how long he'd been there that he didn't say anything, just moved into the comfort. He'd learned by now that you took what you could get in a place that smelled of antiseptic and sadness.

Taking his usual seat beside Blaine, everyone else filtered in quietly. There was a new kid today, a big guy with bulging muscles who said his name was Jeff. He sat on Kurt's right, and he instinctively scooted closer to Blaine. There was something in Jeff's eyes that scared him. The presiding shrink called them all to order to start the session. "Welcome Jeff, everyone. He's just come, and we're going to help him share with us by sharing with him first," Dr. Fair said. "Now, who would like to begin? Let's start with something easy. How has everyone's day been?"

Blaine, who still had Kurt's left hand gripped in his right, raised his free hand.

"Yes, Blaine?" the doctor asked, smiling politely.

"I was going to try and find something to cut with yesterday," the dark-haired boy said honestly, eyes wide and looking at everyone. Mostly, when people volunteered in group they looked at the floor. Not Blaine; he wanted to stare everyone down. "But I decided not to."

"Why's that, Blaine?" Dr. Fair prompted, her pen in hand.

"I talked to Kurt instead," he said. Kurt blushed and ducked his head. He hated it when attention was brought to him in group. He didn't want to share. "And he talked me out of it. Said I'd be letting people down, letting myself down, if I did it again. He said it wasn't fair to hurt myself more if I already hurt. I guess he's right." Blaine shrugged, like this was no big deal, and at Dr. Fair's prompting, everyone clapped.

"That was very insightful of you, Kurt. Where did you come up with that?" And there it was. A shift in attention to him. He didn't like it, and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I...I don't know. I just used logic. At least, it seemed logical to me," he finally answered, after a long silence. The doctor nodded slowly, scribbling something down in the mysterious manila folder all the doctors had. The rest of group passed in a blur for him, Blaine a comforting weight at his left, Jeff a forbidding one on his right.

"Come on, Kurt, let's go get lunch," Blaine said enthusiastically. Kurt discreetly tried pulling his hand away, but the bigger boy kept his grip tight. Kurt sighed. Blaine was a great friend to him, he really was. But sometimes, he was kind of overbearing.

"Sure," he said, forcing a smile. They left the room together, hand in hand, but Kurt turned back and saw Jeff's eyes on them. He hadn't said one word today, except to introduce himself. And he still kind of creeped Kurt out, though the countertenor couldn't really put his finger on why.


	4. Visiting Day

**Author's Note**: Visiting day! I was really excited about this chapter. It introduces some of Blaine's issues with Kurt, and we see some Kurt/Karofsky interaction. You'll also see Kurt meet up with Burt, Finn, Carole, and Mercedes this chapter. I hope I portrayed Kurt well in those parts; I'm not so sure. A lot of people requested to see a visit between Kurt and Dave, so I tried to deliver. As always, I love reviews: criticisms, compliments, advice, and requests.

* * *

It was Visiting Day at the institution. This was a big deal, because that meant that people other than immediate family could come see patients. Blaine was dying to introduce Kurt to his father, who had finally gotten back from some business trip. Kurt wasn't looking forward to seeing Carole and Finn, however. He and Blaine were seated in the rec room, watching the news on TV. An orderly entered almost silently, glancing around before her eyes settled on the pair.

"Kurt? Your dad is here. He brought some others, too." Kurt stood and breathed deep, eyes downcast and dull. He didn't look even remotely excited to see his family. She wondered if he'd be excited to see that one big guy with the letterman jacket, or the black girl who looked near tears just being here.

"Okay. Thanks," he said quietly, making his way to the visiting room, Blaine close behind.

When they entered, Kurt saw Finn's tall form straight away, and Blaine grasped his hand tight, squeezing before letting go. He whispered in Kurt's ear, "Don't forget. Courage," before turning to a man with the same curly black hair and devastating eyes as him.

Kurt began making his way towards his family, eyes fixed solely on his dad. Burt hadn't spotted him yet. "Kurt!" came a voice from his right. He whirled, but before he could see who it was, he was pressed up tight to a strong chest that smelled of Axe and sweat and teenage boy. He coughed slightly, carefully wrapping his arms around whoever had snatched him up. He pulled back slightly and saw that it was Karofsky.

Yanking away, he wrapped his arms around himself protectively. "What the hell are you doing here, Dave?" he demanded, frowning.

"I need to talk to you, Kurt. After you visit with your family, of course." Dave gestured towards where Burt, Carole, Finn and Mercedes waited. "Go see them. They need to make sure you're okay. And when you're done I'll be waiting right here."

Nodding slowly, the small boy walked away, towards his dad. "Son!" Burt said, reaching out to hug him. Kurt flinched away, unable to help it, and Burt pulled back. He looked as if someone had slapped him.

"I don't... I'm sorry." Kurt tried to explain himself, but he didn't really know what there was to say. He viewed touch in an entirely different way now.

"The doctor says you can get out soon, if you keep up with gaining like you have been," Finn said, eyes dark and worried. He pulled Kurt to his chest, ignoring the boy's discomforted squirms until Kurt just relaxed and prayed it'd be over soon. "God, Kurt, we miss you so much."

"How's the house?" he asked, when he was finally released.

"Too quiet without you," Burt said, voice soft. Carole nodded in agreement next to him, and Kurt noticed the band glinting on her finger.

"Engaged? And you didn't even tell me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and feeling a stab in his chest. He was so far out of touch with these people.

"Oh. Well, we wanted to wait until you got out. Two big things in one day; we were gonna wait to celebrate until you came home," Carole tried to explain, embarrassed.

"Uh-huh. I think I have —"

"Kurt?" The unmistakable voice of Mercedes Jones cut through the chattering of families catching up. She'd apparently gone to search for him.

"I told you he'd show up," Finn said, smiling weakly as Mercedes yanked her boy into a huge hug. He squirmed, though it was futile.

"Mercedes, _get off_," Kurt whined frantically.

She released him suddenly. "I'm sorry. How are you white boy? I wish I was in here with you sometimes. At least I wouldn't have to see Rachel's awful outfits and deal with her diva attitude. There's this new girl in Glee. Total homophobe; we'll have to show her what's what when you get outta this place. When is that, by the way?"

Burt, Carole, and Finn looked horrified at Mercedes treating Kurt...like himself. Kurt, however, smiled happily while the two claimed a table and began gossiping away.

"I have the _cutest_, craziest roommate, 'Cedes..."

"You should've seen the sweater Rachel wore yesterday. _Pink_. With _cats_!"

When they finally left, Kurt allowed his father to hug him, but he kept his distance from Carole and Finn. Mercedes gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek with instructions to "get home soon, white boy". He watched them go, then went over to where Karofsky still sat and waited.

"Why are you here?" he asked, suddenly tired.

"I wanted to see you. How are you doing?" Karofsky asked, eyes filled with unusual concern.

What Mercedes had said to Kurt only ten minutes before replayed in his mind. _I think Karofsky's worried about you. He's been really nice to Glee club lately, making sure we're okay, not being bullied. It's like a total one-eighty with that guy. I don't get it. And he's been asking about you. Obsessively. He wants to make sure you're okay._ Kurt shrugged.

"I'm fine as can be. And you?" Kurt answered, playing his cards carefully.

"I'm...okay. It's weird, not having you at school anymore. When do you think you'll be back?"

"Soon, hopefully. Once I reach one-twenty, they're gonna release me and I'll have to see a shrink once a week. Home weighings and careful observation while eating are what awaits me when I get out. How's school?"

"Boring. Everyone's talking about why you're gone. People went so far as to say you eloped with some guy. I couldn't stand to tell them how stupid they —"

"Dad, this is Kurt!" Oh, no. Blaine. Dave and Kurt both looked up, and there Blaine was, scars all up and down his arms, towing the man Kurt had seen earlier.

"Hi, Kurt," the man said apologetically. "I'm Andrew." Kurt shook the offered hand. "And who's this?"

"I'm Dave," Karofsky said. "Kurt's boyfriend." That was added with a glare at Blaine, who looked completely unruffled.

"Really? That's funny; Kurt's never mentioned you." With that, Blaine led his father away, chattering on about this thing he'd done in the arts room.

Kurt dropped his head in his hands. "Oh, God, I think Blaine thinks we're dating."

"Who? Me and you or you and him?" Dave asked, a teasing grin lighting up his face.

"Shut up!" Kurt muttered, but there was no real heat behind it.

"So this is like this first time I've ever seen you in anything not designer." Dave's gaze slowly raked over Kurt's body, and the small boy felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I like it."

"Visiting hours are over. To schedule another visit, please stop by the front desk in the reception area," a voice said over the PA system.

"Can I...can I come see you again, Kurt?" Dave asked, suddenly looking uncomfortable and vulnerable.

Kurt surprised himself by saying, "Yeah. I think I'd like that." Dave smiled, squeezed his hand, then made his way out the door.

Later that night, when Blaine and Kurt were preparing for bed and taking their night medicines, Blaine broached the topic of Karofsky's statement. "So," he began, "you never mentioned your _huge_, football-playing boyfriend."

"He plays hockey, not football," Kurt corrected. "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Well, he doesn't seem to agree." Blaine seemed pouty, and Kurt didn't get it.

"Blaine, you act like I'm cheating on you or something. Nothing's going on with me and Dave, and you and I are just friends. You know that, right? I mean, you know better than anyone that you can't form relationships beyond friends in a place like this." Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine looked so upset.

"Right. Good night, Kurt."

"Night, Blaine."

Kurt didn't fall asleep until an orderly came in and gave him another sleeping aid, and when he asked what time it was, she whispered that it was about two. _Great_, Kurt thought. _Now I feel guilty, and I'm not going to sleep right for a week._ After the pill, he fell asleep quickly, but he dreamt of monsters and things chasing him, and Dave and Blaine ripping each other apart for reasons he didn't understand. He dreamed of blood and chocolate cheesecake and his Lincoln Navigator being driven off a bridge. He wondered, when he woke up exhausted and bleary eyed, if his shrink would have anything to say about the symbolics of his dreams when he went to his session today.

* * *

**Explanation**: The reason Kurt is cold towards Burt, Carole, and Finn while opening up easily to Mercedes is that he just wants to be treated normally. No one in his family did that. Mercedes sat him down and began gossiping, which is something they did all the time at school. I think he'll get out soon, and we can deal with the fallout from Glee Club. I'm thinking of having the next chapter be centered around how the school (particularly the club) is dealing with Kurt's absence.


	5. Confrontations of the Berry Kind

**Author's Note**: As promised, here is how the Glee club is faring. Rachel will get more likeable as the story progresses (hopefully). I'm not a big Rachel fan, except for in fic. So I'm going to try and keep her canon at first, and then make her more likeable. I dunno, canon!Rachel irks me a lot. Next chapter will probably be Kurt's next visit with Karofsky, and then the one after that might be his release! What do you think? Also, don't forget to tell me who you think he should end up with: Blaine, Karofsky, or Puck. Karofsky is winning.

* * *

Rachel had been an insufferable bitch since Kurt had been admitted. Finn and her had broken up, and she'd become obsessed with finding a replacement for Kurt. When she broached the topic with Glee club, Finn had been unsure who was going to hit her first: Mercedes or Puck. Mercedes had said the usual, "I will cut you," but Puck had stood and stared Rachel down until she sat herself back in her chair, and took her place in the front of the room. Everyone had gone quiet, curious to see what Puck was going to say.

"Careful Berry, your selfish is showing," he said, frowning at her. She looked away. "Now. Here's what I think. Fuck Sectionals. Kurt's in an _institution_ because we didn't realize what was going on with him. I can't believe some of you can just sit there and act like some stupid singing competition is the most important thing in your lives right now. Berry, I hope you're embarrassed, 'cause I'm embarrassed for you." He turned and strode out of the room, ignoring Mr. Schue's calls that he hadn't been dismissed.

Puck was outside leaning against his truck before he knew it. He pulled out the letter he'd gotten two days ago from his back pants pocket, and smoothed the wrinkled envelope. Pulling out the thin paper, he reread Kurt's perfect handwriting.

__

Dear Noah,

I hope me being sent to the crazy house doesn't put a damper on our blossoming friendship. Also, please keep a running journal of Rachel's outfits. I'll need to know how much insulting I have to do when I come back. I hit ninety-six yesterday, and I cried. I mean, it's good news I guess. I'm four pounds closer to getting out than I was last time I wrote. i think it's kind of funny that we're writing now. I mean, I'm glad you can keep yourself unbiased and write back honestly, unlike Mercedes, who can't keep herself together to save her life. By the way, thanks for sending that other little note from Karofsky. He came to visit me. I think he's trying to change. At least, that's what 'Cedes says. How are you doing? How is Sarah, and Glee Club? Write back soon; I'm going mad in here.

Kurt.

He sighed heavily. He hadn't been to see Kurt, because Kurt had asked him to try and keep everyone away. Apparently Karofsky had snuck past Puck's defense though. He put the note back in his pocket and lowered his head, staring hard at the ground. His friendship with Kurt had kind of popped out of nowhere. One day, his mother had come in saying he had mail "from that crazy clinic in Cleveland." He had taken it apprehensively, surprised when he opened it to see Kurt's request that they be penpals while he was away.

His sister Sarah had quickly become enamored with Kurt after Puck showed her pictures from his old yearbooks and Kurt's Facebook. She had demanded to be able to write to him too, so he always included whatever little note she wanted to send, and Kurt always replied in kind. It made her happy, Noah suspected, to have someone other than her big brother to talk to about things. Kurt was great at giving advice, Puck had learned. At first, Puck had done it for Sarah. Now, he did it because Kurt was easy to talk to and funny, too.

"Puck?" Oh, no. Rachel Berry was suicidal, apparently.

"Get away from me, bitch." He didn't look up, therefore he missed her flinch.

"Noah, I —"

"Only friends call me Noah. Kurt calls me Noah, you know," he said conversationally, finally looking up to meet her eyes. She almost wished he hadn't; his face was so angry.

"I'm sorry, Puck," she said, sounding chastised. "I...I was out of line. And I'm sorry that I didn't realize. I was unaware you and Kurt had become friends. And I'm sorry if I offended you or anyone else with my desire to win. I know that I'm a star and that I can be rather overbearing, but without Kurt we really don't have a chance."

"Good. No one should be worrying about Sectionals right now anyways. Kurt needs us."

Rachel shook her head and gave a rueful smile. "I think you're being selfish too, Puck. Kurt would want us to go on and win for him, even if he couldn't be there. I know how awfully cliche that sounds, but it's true. You know it is. So the question is why you don't want to perform without Kurt."

"Go away, Berry."

She squeezed his shoulder once and left.

Three days later, they had some homophobe named Lauren in Kurt's seat, and Puck's heart cracked a little.

* * *

Karofsky had the Ben Israel kid up against the locker so fast that he lost the grip on his camera and it skidded three feet away. "Listen here, Jewfro, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once," he breathed in the kid's face. "Do not, and I repeat _do not_, ask any questions about Kurt. Don't talk to the Glee club. Don't talk to the football team, or the teachers, or his family. And keep your camera outta my face. Do you understand?"

Jacob nodded frantically, eyes wide, before Karofsky slammed him once more and then left, leaving Jacob to slide to the ground in relief.

Karofsky met up with Azimio a few minutes later. He was getting tired of upholding his facade with his friend, and it was slipping more and more every day. He'd already warned his best friend to back off Glee club. Azimio didn't question it because he was a follower and did as he was told, but Karofsky knew he was suspicious.

"Practice was cancelled tonight, dude."

"Great," Karofsky replied, eyes downcast.

"Yo, Karofsky. Can I talk to you?" Dave glanced up to see Noah Puckerman striding towards him, frown firmly in place.

"Sure, whatever dude."

"In private."

Karofsky bade farewell to Azimio and stood facing Puckerman defiantly, arms crossed. "What?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Kurt."


	6. Disagreements and Release

**Author's Note**: Okay, so this is the next chapter. I was going to include Karofsky's visit to Kurt in this chapter, but where I ended it seemed to fit better. Hopefully I can update again soon. My muse seemed to have deserted me for awhile. I'm sorry for the long wait! We're going to figure out how and when Kurt and Puck became such good friends in a flashback in an upcoming chapter. Keep an eye out. As of now, the voting for who Kurt should end up with is OVER. You'll find out who won eventually. :D Reviews always make me happy and inspire me. Anything specific you want to see? Let me know.

I have no beta. Does anyone want to take that job over? If so, PM me.

* * *

"We're going to release you in two days." Kurt stared at his shrink in disbelief. He let the words sink in, having a hard time believing them. He was going to be free. Finally free. He'd be able to wear his designer clothes again, and he'd be able to sing with New Directions and go to class and be outside. Finally. He'd missed normal, mundane things: texting Puck, going shopping with Mercedes, sleeping in his bed, wearing the clothes he wanted, styling his hair. It was in desperate need of a cut, hanging in his face far more than he liked. And without hairspray, it wouldn't stay put.

"Really?" he asked, excited. At the doctor's nod and slight smile, Kurt asked to be excused early from therapy. Granted permission, he stood and hurried from the room, almost running smack into Blaine, and his two friends Wes and David.

"Guys, guess what?" he crowed, high voice carrying as he approached them. "I'm getting out in two days!"

Blaine looked sad. Wes and David seemed happy for him though, murmuring, "Congrats," before patting him on the shoulder and leaving him and Blaine alone.  
"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt rushed. "I just...I'm really happy to be going home, you know? I miss my family, and my life, and I'll miss you. But I promise to write to you, and we'll keep in touch, okay? And when you get out we'll still keep in touch. Phone calls, emails, texts. Okay? Don't be upset. Please don't be sad, not when I'm so happy."  
"You're leaving me, Kurt," he said, eyes downcast. "Who will talk me out of my stupid ideas? Cutting isn't something I like, you know. It just...it hurts. And it helps me forget. And that's all I really want. But now that I met you, I've got something else to look forward to. I like you, Kurt. I thought you'd notice by now, but you're oblivious. I want you, and now you're leaving. I don't... I don't want you to go."

Kurt stood still for a moment, trying to process what Blaine had said. Blaine liked him? It was just his luck, Kurt mused, that an attractive, gay boy who happened to like him also happened to reside in a mental hospital. And then Blaine's lips were on his, and that was nice but nothing spectacular. Blaine's tongue pressed insistantly against Kurt's closed mouth. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, the countertenor allowed his mouth to open, and Blaine's tongue thrusted inside. Before long though, Kurt had to pull back.

"I'm sorry, Blaine..I just can't. It's not...it's not you, as cliché as that sounds. I just can't," he tried to explain. Blaine nodded slowly and turned away, shoulders slumped.

"Is that one guy who came to see you your boyfriend?" he asked suddenly, turning back. Kurt shook his head slowly.

"No. We're just friends. But it's not that I don't like you, Blaine, I do. I just can't be in a relationship right now. I'm not stable. I need to get back on my feet."

Blaine left him in the hallway by himself, nothing but his breathing to keep him company as his happiness drained slowly.

* * *

"Kurt told me you went to visit him," Puck said conversationally.

Dave kept his arms folded, distrust clear in his eyes. "Yeah. So what?"

"Don't fuck with him, Karofsky. He's fragile. Yeah, you saved him when we couldn't, but I'm his friend. One of his best friends, as weird as that is. And I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you hurt him."

Dave studied Puck's face for a moment before a wide grin split his mouth. "You like him, Puckerman. You like Kurt. And you're being such a pussy about it. Stuck in the friend zone. Maybe it's a good thing me and Kurt weren't friends before, 'cause at least he knows I don't wanna be 'just friends'."

Puck's fists clenched. "Karofsky, I swear to God. Don't fuck with him. He's my best friend, and he's been there for me through a hell of a lot, even locked up like he is. I will not let you break him."

Dave snickered. "This is great. You're acting like a big brother, but I know what you wish you could act like. A territorial lover. But you're not, and you won't be. Kurt's going to want to be with me. Why not? I'll come out for him, and take him places, and buy him things like you never will. And not to mention, I'm the one who realized what was going on with him."

"I never bullied him as badly as you did," Puck countered, lips curled in a snarl. "And we're best friends. He'll trust me. Not you. I won't fight over him; he needs to be happy. He deserves it. So I'll let him make his choice. But if he chooses you and you fuck him over, I will end you. Got it?"

Despite himself, the hockey player could feel a budding respect for Noah Puckerman. "Same goes for me, you know. If he chooses you and you hurt him...You'll sing higher than he does for the rest of your life."

The two jocks walked away from the conversation with a better understanding of each other, and the reassuring knowledge that both of them would do their utmost to keep Kurt safe.


	7. Expect The Unexpected

**Author's Note:** To answer your unasked questions, no I'm _not_ dead! I have returned, and I come bearing cyber cookies and serious plot development as apology. I did say I was awful at sticking with multi-chaptered stories. Hopefully I'll be back for a while, though. I have lots planned for this story. It all depends on if it actually gets written or not. I'm looking for a beta, too. So if anyone is interested, please PM me. As always, reviews inspire me to keep writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome. :)

* * *

"Kurt, sweetie, you have a visitor."

Kurt glanced up from the copy of Vogue he'd managed to get ahold of to see a blonde orderly standing with a smile on her face. The copy was old anyways, he decided, tossing it to the side and unfolding himself from where he'd been tucked into the corner of the worn couch. He was leaving tomorrow. He was packed up and ready to go. Blaine lifted his curly head from where it was resting on the opposite end of the couch, pouting when his feet were removed from Kurt's lap.

"Who is it?" the curly haired boy asked with interest.

The orderly rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Blaine. Someone named Dave."

Kurt's eyes widened, but he followed the orderly to a conference room nonetheless. And there Dave was, sitting in a blue polo and dark jeans, staring at the table top like it held all the answers in the world. The orderly shut the door behind them, and suddenly Dave was up and holding Kurt close. Kurt tensed automatically, but he did gingerly return the hug, unsure of how he should act now that Karofsky was suddenly Dave. Human and flawed and caring just like everyone else. It was so strange.

"Oh god, Kurt, I have to...I can't just..." He pulled back, cupped Kurt's face and searched his eyes.

"Dave...are you okay?" Kurt asked tentatively, voice quiet and strained.

"I - I don't...I can't... fuck." Dave slid back into his seat, dropping his head into his hands.

"Uh, Dave? Hey, Dave." Kurt grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the distraught hockey player, putting a small hand on his back and rubbing soothingly. "Hey. It's okay. What's going on, Dave? You can talk to me, come on. You're the one that saved me, after all. Come on. Talk to me."

"I think I'm gay," Dave blurted out, looking at Kurt desperately, and that wasn't at all what he was expecting. He pulled back, looking at Dave in disbelief.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Which, okay, in hindsight that was a really bad thing to say.

"I think I'm gay," Dave repeated, slower this time.

Kurt ran a hand through his too-long hair. "What makes you think you're gay?"

"You," Dave answered immediately, then blushed. "I - I'm sorry. This is really awkward now, isn't it? I just...you're kind of beautiful and... I can't believe I just said that." He blushed furiously, turning away.

Kurt sat for a moment, absorbing everything Dave had babbled, before taking the hockey player's face in his small hands and turning him back to face him. "Hey, it's okay. Just... I don't quite understand."

Dave laughed under his breath, putting his hands over Kurt's on his own face. "You. You're beautiful. And brave. And smart and funny and gorgeous and adorable, and Jesus Christ. I was so jealous of you. You're the one that made me doubt my supposed hetereosexuality. You're the one with the pinkest, fullest lips I've ever seen on a guy and the tightest jeans and the absolute best ass I've ever seen on anyone. Jesus, Kurt. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" By the end of his rant, Dave was speaking softly and Kurt had leaned closer to hear.

"I...Dave, I had no idea." It was the only thing he could think of to say. "I didn't mean to...to upset you. However unintentionally. I'm sorry that you're not comfortable with who you are, but - "

"I'd come out for you," he said abruptly.

Kurt was stunned. "What?"

"I...if we were together. If you went out with me, I'd come out for you." Dave looked down, where his hands were clasped together so tightly that his knuckles were white. He looked a little ill.

"Dave, I can't. Not yet. Not right now. Just...give me some time and I...maybe. Maybe we can. We could try being friends first, you know? That'd be nice. I don't know much about you but...maybe when I get stable again. And can actually eat a piece of cake without breaking down and crying. I need time to get better once I get out of here. Get used to being Kurt Hummel again, not Kurt-the-boy-with-anorexia. Can you give me time?"

Dave looked at him with such intensity that Kurt was scared to try and find what emotion it was. "Yeah, Kurt. You have all the time in the world." He took Kurt's face in his hands and darted a glance at his mouth before leaning forward slowly to press their mouths together;

It was a really nice kiss, chaste as it was. When Kurt pulled back, Dave looked shocked. Like he hadn't expected it to be like it was. They both licked their lips reflexively.

"When are you coming home?" Dave asked quietly.

"Tomorrow." Kurt looked down, twisting his thin fingers together. "I'll be on a strict diet regime for a while, and I have to take antidepressants and a sleep aid, but...I'll be home tomorrow."

"Can I come see you?"

Kurt looked up, startled. "I...yeah. That would be nice. Really nice."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then, Kurt." Dave stood to leave, giving Kurt a lingering kiss on the mouth before walking out and leaving the boy stunned.


	8. Comfort From Unlikely Sources

**Author's Note:** Okay, so if I ever stop sucking at writing long and frequent chapters, I'll let you guys know. As always, comments are appreciated and I'm still looking for a beta. PM me if interested, or if you have a plot bunny.

* * *

When Kurt finally returned home, it was with mixed feelings. On one hand, he was thrilled. He was finally free. He could dress in his designer clothes again, he could style his hair and do his moisturizing routine, and he could hang out with his friends. But on the other...he was scared. Everyone knew where he'd been. Everyone knew he was _crazy_. And he didn't know what was up with Dave. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep up with his diet. He was scared he'd give in and start his obsessive weight watching again.

"Kurt? You ready to go, buddy?" Burt's voice broke through the fog that Kurt's mind had settled it, and Kurt offered him a small, tentative smile. Blaine stood off to the side in the blue poly-blend scrub-like clothes that the institution issued, arms crossed and face pinched. Kurt nodded once, swallowed hard, and walked towards Blaine slowly.

"Uh...Blaine. I have to go now," he whispered, biting his bottom lip hard. "I'm going to miss you so much. I'm so sorry I'm leaving, just because it means leaving you."

Blaine wouldn't meet his eyes. "Write? Promise?"

"Promise," Kurt answered solemnly, frowning.

Blaine pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and buried his face in his neck. Kurt hugged him back awkwardly. He'd never been one for much physical contact, even before his anorexia. But Blaine seemed to love hugging Kurt, or holding his hand, or playing with his hair. Kurt didn't understand, but he tried to offer what physical comfort he could. He knew how it felt to be alone.

"We have to go, Kurt," Burt interrupted quietly. Kurt was grateful.

"Oh. Okay. Bye, Blaine." He looked at the boy who was a few inches shorter than him, reflexively smoothing his wild black curls.

"Bye, Kurt," he answered sadly, fingernail of his left index finger digging into the skin of his right wrist. Kurt noticed and put a hand over it to make his hand go flat.

"Blaine. Call me. You have my number," he said gently.

Blaine shrugged and frowned, biting his bottom lip. "I..okay. I will. I promise."

Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away and leaning into his father, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He glanced back a few times as they walked, but Blaine was already gone.

* * *

Kurt arrived home exhausted. His father granted him permission to take a nap, and he immediately went downstairs, dodging Carole's hugs and Finn's worried frowns. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He was tired, so tired. He just wanted to sleep. Falling into bed without bothering to do more than strip down to his underwear, he burrowed under the covers, thin body shaking. He felt like he was freezing. Would he never be warm again?

He dreamt of ice cubes. They were all over him, and then he was on them and they were huge and Dave Karofsky was swimming up the water running off them and trying to grab his hand to pull him into the little wooden paddle boat he was manning. "Kurt...Kurt..._Kurt_..."

Kurt awoke with a start, eyes flying open and body tensing. "Whasamatter?" he managed groggily, rubbing his eyes with his fists. When he removed his hands, he found himself staring up into the face of...Dave Karofsky.

"Uh, hi," he said sheepishly. "I told your dad you were expecting me. I didn't know you were asleep. You were thrashing a lot though, so I thought you might've been having a nightmare or something. I was, uh...worried."

Kurt smiled slightly, but he blushed more. "I...thanks. It was weird, not exactly a nightmare but nothing pleasant." He suddenly realized he was lying on his bed in his boxers. "Um...I'm gonna put some pants on," he murmured, standing and swaying only slightly before making it to his dresser, pulling out a pair of too-big sweatpants. Slipping them on, Kurt rolled them a little at the waist to make them fit better, and they rested low on his hips. Dave found his eyes inevitably drawn to the strong v of Kurt's hips, no matter how he tried to avert his gaze.

"So, uh...how are you doing since being back?" he asked, trying to distract himself. Kurt came back over and settled onto his bed, patting the spot next to him insistently until Dave reluctantly crawled over and rested next to him.

"I just got back like, three hours ago, Dave. And I've been asleep for most of that time," he pointed out drily. Dave blushed.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just...this is kind of weird. This being friends thing. It's weird."

Kurt nodded his agreement, picking at a loose thread on his sweats. This _was_ weird. Just sitting and talking to Dave Karofsky, of all people. But Kurt felt...safe. It was weird. He felt like he could relax and just _be_. Like he didn't have to worry about his weight or his appearance or entertaining Dave. Dave seemed content to just let Kurt rest in blissful silence. And it was enough.


End file.
